


The Brightest Places

by AXEe



Series: General Danvers--Season Two [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I hate Mon-El, I was glad they shot him, Spoliers for Season Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A General Danvers reworking of the Season Two episode "The Darkest Place"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just saw the new episode, and I AM DISAPPOINTED!!!! BECAUSE I WANT ASTRA BACK DAMN IT!!!
> 
> So I wrote this. Enjoy

******

Kara slowly sat up at the thump from outside the room, watching as the door opened and a hooded figure swiftly entered the room, dragging an unconscious (or dead, she wasn’t quite sure) guard with them before approaching the cells and swiping a stolen key card against the lock, pulling back their hood as the cell door swung open

“Aunt Astra?” she breathed. Astra stood there as large as life, a little paler, a little thinner then she was when Kara had last seen her, but then again when she had last seen her it was preside over her funeral, she was dressed in worn blue jeans and a heavy parka-like jacket

“There isn’t much time,” she said as the cell door swung open, she turned and opened Mon-El’s cell, unceremoniously dragging him out by one arm “this is going to hurt,” she told him before digging her thumb and forefinger into the wound on his leg and, despite his jerking and gasps of pain, swiftly dug the bullet out. She threw the bullet away and grabbed his shoulder and roughly hauled him to his feet “move, Daxamite!” she ordered, Kara found herself dimly following Astra as she pushed Mon-El towards the door

“Aun—“

“There’s no time for questions, Kara,” Astra barked as they swiftly moved down the corridor, stopping at a set of bars blocking the rest of the way, Astra swiped the key card against the lock, an alarm started to ring almost as soon as the bars opened, and Kara could hear footsteps approaching “quickly! We have to go!” Astra ordered, she grabbed both Mon-El (who was still limping) and Kara and shoved them up the stairs as the guards suddenly appeared behind them, machine gun fire peppering the walls and floors behind them “move! Move!” Astra ordered, as they reached an upper floor. Spurning them towards a window, Astra grabbed each of them by the arm and suddenly charged through the window, taking flight almost as soon as they were clear of the building…

******

“Kara!” Alex sprinted into the infirmary, all J’onn had told her was that they found Kara and Mon-El, both of whom had been captured by Cadmus, and both of whom had been rescued by someone

“Hey, Alex!” Kara sat up on the sunbed “I’m OK, I’m OK”

“No,” Alex frantically shook her head “I didn’t even know that you’d captured by Cadmus, if I’d known, if I’d—”

“Alex!” Kara all but yelled “Astra’s alive” Alex felt her blood go cold, Astra was alive, _Astra_ was _alive_ , the woman she’d killed, the woman she’d secretly loved, was alive

“Wha-what?” she finally croaked out, Kara nodded

“She’s the one who saved us” she explained, she gripped Alex’s hand “go on, turn around” she encouraged softly, and slowly Alex turned, seeing Astra standing there, thinner, paler, but _alive_. Shaking, she slowly approached the other woman, feeling her hands tremble, she reached up to touch Astra’s cheek, to know, to confirm that she was seeing was _real_

“Hello, brave one,” Astra said softly, and something inside Alex suddenly _broke_ at those words. Gasping, she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Astra’s neck and holding her close, burying her face into Astra’s shoulder and quietly sobbing, only realizing half a second later that Astra probably had no idea why Alex was hugging her, embracing her, but any doubts she had flew out of her head the second Astra leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her temple. She pulled back, staring at Astra with wide eyes, Astra quietly nodded and brushed her thumb across Alex’s cheekbone “I’ve been wanting to do that for quite some time” she said softly, snaking her arms around Alex’s waist and Alex could have stayed like this forever if it weren’t for the wolf whistle from Mon-El.

Jerk

******

Later that night, when they all gathered in Kara’s apartment, Alex couldn’t keep the dopy smile off her face as she watched Astra joke around with Kara, many of the jokes at Mon-El’s expense, apparently Krypton had it’s fair share of Daxamite jokes, most quite rude and borderline offensive, Mon-El took them in stride, even adding his own share of Kryptonian jokes, which were even worse. Alex ignored it, content to just watch Astra. At one point Astra looked up, locking eyes with Alex and Alex found herself falling into those eyes, she smiled and nodded back as she fired off a quick text to Maggie, both apologizing for her behavior earlier and promising to explain everything over a game of pool tomorrow

“Agent Danvers?” she looked up see Astra walk up to her “Kara said you wanted to speak to me?” she asked, Alex frowned and quickly realized that Kara, who had known about Alex’s feelings for Astra since she’d confessed to actually killing Astra, was probably playing matchmaker. Figuring she should get over with, she nodded and gestured to the hall, leading Astra into the bedroom

“OK, so, uh…” she faltered almost the second she began

“Would you like to have dinner with me?” the Kryptonian interrupted, Alex blinked, surprised, but yet not, that Astra would take the initiative. Dimly she nodded

“Yeah, that’d be great” she said, hoping that she didn’t sound desperate, Astra ducked her head somewhat shyly

“May I kiss you?” she asked “properly?” Alex nodded, not trusting herself to speak, as Astra slowly stepped up to her, strong alien hands gently cupped her face, before Astra leaned and kissed her oh so sweetly, a kiss that instantly left Alex wanting more. As they pulled apart for air, she found herself saying those three little words

“I love you” Astra ducked her head shyly again, actually blushing this time

“And I you” she said, she suddenly chuckled

“What is it?” Alex asked

“I don’t even know your first name” Astra admitted, Alex grinned

“Alex” she answered, Astra nodded

“Alex,” she repeated “short for ‘Alexandra’ I assume?” Alex nodded, loving how her full name sounded coming from Astra’s lips

“Yeah,” she mumbled “I, I prefer ‘Alex’” Astra smiled, slow and sensual

“As you wish…Alex” she said, Alex grinned and leaned in for another kiss, completely oblivious to Kara’s ecstatic squeal

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Short I know, but I hope you enjoyed it, let's all agree to completely ignore Season Two from now on, deal? :=)


End file.
